Ghost
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Someone watches over Naruto, unseen.


Ghost

Just a little one shot, I might make it into a story.

He watched the young boy run down the road, the path of harsh whispered and glares in which meant to glare did seem to pierce the boys grin to the village. He would grin even more at those looks and smile all the brighter to world to keep away the darkness that most would be sallowed in alone. How this boy could be so strong at this tender age surprised the few who knew him, the real him and not what was labeled by.

Clenching his fist watching the people of this village he once loved brought a great sorrow to this heart. Had he done the worth of these people's lives? Could not see the child that cried in the shadows of the village he loved and not know the reason? Who wished for one kind word and a gentle touch from anther human. No, they only see the past and the hate and not the innocent before them who grinned like a shining sun and blinded out their hate and scorn. He wished he could so something for the boy or say something.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he laughed a bitter sound in this throat. How cruel where the gods to mortals. Death was not sopped to be like this to one who gave their lives. He was not the only one stuck in this stage between life and death. He saw others like him in this village. Some not knowing they were dead, others having just given up and standing in one place. Others scream and clawing at anyone to get their focus on them even for moment. The only thing the living might feel is a breath or a shiver of being touched by the unseen. He knew he was dead to a point, that was easy part to get over with for the man.

Cruelty came in watching the boy grow up. Seeing how the village treated him from day one after the attack. That was his sorrow. Moving from the roof tops to the home of that boy. He sat on the wooden floor, listening for the foot steps of those small feet and the door to open to a empty home. How this bright child could deal with loneness was beyond him. He was more of hero then the ghost ever was in his life time. Of course he had come to see how the people had acted like he was almost god like to them in the history being written about him. Sick and twist was all it was to his point of view. Still, people needed a hero to look up too and try to model themselves after to live on he might guess.

"I AM HOME!" a voice broke his thoughts

The blond haired child opened the door with a grin, holding a bag of food for the week. His bright blue eyes drove away the man's dark thoughts and made him smile in spite of how he felt about these people. Part of his heart clenched at this sight of seeing the bright spirit of this child. Yes, he was more of hero then he ever was in his living state.

"Guess what? Iruka-sensei brought me raman at this cool place! It was great! I had five bowls of it!" he talked as he closed the door.

The ghost smiled a bit in relief, he knew the young man that the child was talking about. He had seen him with the boy for some time now. At least one person in this village saw him for what the boy was at least. The boy began to keep in detail of his day as he unpacked his food and turned on the radio to listen to some music to fill in the quietness of the rooms for now. Sitting on the floor and listening to the child did help the spirit to relax a bit in his state. He been doing this for a while now, watching over the boy and his life.

As night came into the day like it always did. Those bright blue eyes begin to feel the energy draining away and his smile yawned into sleep. Crawling into his bed and looking out into sky at the stars came out into the deep blue of the world. The spirit watched the boy, smiled as he put his hand on the top of the blond hair.

"Good night Naruto, have good dreams" he whispered

Turning to leave for a walk he stopped and eyes grew in shock at the words that fell from the boy's mouth to his ears.

"Night ghost, see ya tomorrow" he whispered and smiled at the unseen man before him.

The man stopped and stared at the boy in a state called shock. Then a true smile came to his face which did come only when he lived in this world.

"Good night, my son." he whispered as he walked throw the door to watch to his son when he went about his day like always.


End file.
